


Helium

by dmitrywachter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmitrywachter/pseuds/dmitrywachter





	Helium




End file.
